No toques lo que es MIO
by Leneasha
Summary: Trio, trio, trio, trio. Nada sucio, espero que les guste...


Buenos Días a todos, después de un largo tiempo he regresado, hace mucho que no publico nada y aunque he tenido varias ideas no he escrito ninguna todo por culpa de la Universidad (esa mendiga absorbe la vida sin compasión) pero bueno mi hermana me insistió tanto que termine escribiendo esto, espero les guste y ya saben solo críticas constructivas, gracias =)

Disclaimer: FNaF le pertenece única y exclusivamente a Scott Cawson 

**No toques lo que es MIO…  
**  
Era una noche normal, más bien, tranquila en la Pizzería Freddy. Mike se encontraba como siempre jugando con las puertas y de vez en cuando revisando las cámaras. Sí, todos los sabemos Mike a veces parecía un pequeño niño un tanto hiperactivo.

Un niño que en este momento se encontraba sentado en su cómoda silla que de vez en cuando hacia girar para su diversión. Era las 5 de la madrugada y Mike se encontraba un poco tranquilo, ya casi terminaba su turno de ese día y podría volver a su casa para descansar y volverse a armar de valor para regresar la noche siguiente.

Aunque el miedo seguía latente con el transcurrir de los días logro tomar cierta rutina para poder ahorrar energía y salir vivo, sin tener que gritar como desesperado mientras se secaba las lágrimas y le rogaba a _Monesvol_ que lo dejara seguir viviendo, como el primer día.

Sentado mientras tomaba café de su taza, veía la cámara donde Foxy se encontraba, esa noche se encontraba inusualmente tranquilo, solo un par de veces había cantado su típica cancioncita, esa que en ocasiones le hacía sonreír. Podrían tacharlo de loco pero ese animatronic era una de las razones por las que no había renunciado a aquel horrible trabajo, ese pirata era su favorito, además de que una vez mientras lo observaba pudo ver en su mirada oculta entre las cortinas un deje de tristeza, no sabía porque, pero sentía cierta nostalgia al ver a su querido Foxy fuera de servicio.

Pero aunque Foxy era una fuerte razón también se encontraba otra y esa era aquel sujeto que cada noche le hablaba por teléfono, si aunque pareciera un poco loco, el escuchar su vos le calmaba, era como un soporte que le ayudaba a con todo lo que sucedía noche tras noche en la pizzería. A veces mientras estaba en su casa le gustaba imaginar cómo sería aquel sujeto tras la voz del teléfono, tendría su edad o sería más grande, sería de su estatura o sería más grande, la imaginación de Mike era tanta que incluso imaginaba a los animatronics como personas y en especial imaginaba a Foxy. Si Mike tenía una enorme imaginación que a veces se tornaba un tanto oscura, no solo imaginaba al pirata y al sujeto del teléfono, si no que también a veces sus pensamientos se desviaban haciéndose un tanto sucios, más bien, MUY sucios.

¡Santa Madre de _Monesvo_ l! Qué diablos estaba pensando en ese momento, si se distraía de lo demás pensando cosas sucias podría morir, literal morir y eso no era bueno, porque él era todo un hombre, si un macho alfa que tenía que sobrevivir a su trabajo y como todo un conquistador pedirle una cita a aquella hermosa señorita de piel morena, cabello negro, ojos grandes y de estatura pequeña llamada Ana que atendía el café internet junto con su gato, que él frecuentaba, esa bola de pelos que se la pasaba durmiendo.

¡Sí! Eso era lo que tenía que hacer no pensar en hombre apuestos vestidos de piratas o de guardias de seguridad ¡No, claro que no! Pechos Mike piensa en pechos. Tan concentrado estaba en su ardua labor de distraer su mente que no se dio cuenta que todo ese tiempo había dejado las puertas cerradas logrando con ello que la batería se le acabara antes de los esperado y como todos sabemos la energía de todo el lugar se fue, dejándolo en completa oscuridad.

Diablos, ahora si se encontraba bien muerto, miro el reloj en la pared logrando con ello que su pulso se acelerara debido al miedo, aún faltaban 30 minutos, ¡No, no, no! Se quedó en su silla estático escuchando atento todos los ruidos a su alrededor, tal vez si salía de ese lugar corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo podría salvarse ¿Por qué _Monesvol_? ¿Por qué?

Y lo escucho, a lo lejos la cancioncita de Foxy, genial de todo los animatronics tenía que ser su favorito el que acabara con él. Ni corriendo como loco le ganaría al pirata, así que solo cerró sus ojos y espero su final mientras terminaba de beber su café, si moriría, pero lo haría con estilo.

Los pasos metálicos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y Mike se encontraba cada vez más metido en su silla, los escuchaba más cerca, su corazón palpitaba mucho más rápido incluso sus oídos se taparon logrando con ello distorsionar el sonido, ya no escuchaba las pisadas metálicas correr hacia él, no, ahora parecían un par de botas de piel que se acercaban un poco más lento. Y de la nada apareció una de sus fantasías sexuales en su mente ¡Diablos Mike! Se recrimino a si mismo ¡Morirás con una erección! Sería la vergüenza de su vida, bueno al menos no la vería.

Los pasos cada vez más cercas, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta, acercándose lentamente a él, no lo había oído gritar ni nada por el estilo, solo sintió su figura posarse frente a él y por instinto cuando pudo jurar que una mano le había tocado levemente la cabeza, salió corriendo. Bueno habría sido un buen escape si no se hubiera tropezado con las patas de su silla, cayendo al piso de cara, Foxy se lo comería en esa posición tan sugerente.

Pero no, no fue así, tal vez el café tenía algo, tal vez Mike fue raptado por _Monesvol_ antes de llegar a su trabajo, quien sabe, pero no fueron los dientes lo que lo hicieron abrir los ojos, si no, una cálida mano que se posicionaba sobre su cabeza como si esta estuviera calmando el dolor que sentía por la caída.

Abrió los ojos tan rápido como pudo, los abrió una y otra vez hasta que supo que lo que veía ante él no era una ilusión, más bien una fantasía, si de esas que te hacen despertar excitado a medio noche. Frente a él se encontraba una imponente figura de un sensual pirata con la camisa semi cerrada, enseñando con ello su bien formado cuerpo. A Mike se le subieron los colores a la cabeza mientras su miraba se instalaba ahora en su masculino rostro, una barba arreglada junto con un cabello rojizo totalmente desaliñado y uno ojo verde esmeralda que lo cautivo, eran el complemente que le hicieron sentir cierto calor en su miembro.

Mike lo descubrió al instante por el parche, ese hombre ahí era aquel animatronic que tanto le gustaba, pronuncio su nombre en automático al darse cuenta de quien se trataba… Foxy… más parecido a un suspiro que a una palabra sonó el nombre del susodicho, lo cual produjo una sonrisa seductora en aquel atractivo rostro.

Y Mike sintió que era levantado del suelo para ser alojado en los brazos de aquel hombre, el aroma de Foxy invadió las fosas nasales del guardia de seguridad logrando un estremecimiento con ello. El pirata sonrió aún más acentuando cierta picardía en sus labios, se lo comería, ahí mismo lo devoraría, fue la idea que cruzo en la mente de Foxy, tomo el mentón de Mike levantando su rostro para así poder besarlo e iniciar con ello una sensual noche.

Un poco más y sentiría aquellos tersos labios, sus fuertes brazos se ciñeron a las cintura del guardia de seguridad, si sería solo suyo, los haría suyo, Mike gritaría su nombre toda la noche. Foxy estaba excitado, quería tomarlo ya, pero así como todo empezó, todo acabo, alguien le había arrebatado a Mike de sus brazos.

Tsk… Trono Foxy sus labios al darse cuenta de quien se trataba. Una simple amenaza… Deja en paz a Mike… y el susodicho abrió los ojos, un nuevo cuerpo, un nuevo aroma, ahora era una deliciosa colonia lo que le embriagaba ¡Por Pensó Mike otra fantasía frente a él, el sujeto del teléfono y su sensual voz, al diablo la razón sus dos más grandes razones para no abandonar la Pizzería Freddy se encontraban ahí junto a él.

¿Qué es lo que dices? Cuatro ojos… la rasposa voz de Foxy por fin se hizo presente erizando los bellitos de la nuca de Mike al instante, algo que no pasó desapercibido para los dos machos alfa. Rompiste nuestro acuerdo estúpido pirata… respondió filoso el sujeto del teléfono sus ojos detrás de sus lentes negros eran los de un depredador defendiendo su comida.

Si, los hice, algún problema, quiero a Mike solo para mí…

Si esos deseas tendrás que quitármelo…

Mike que se encontraba en medio no sabía que hacer él solo los miraba embobado, si, con cara de idiota, Foxy hizo tronar su cuello preparándose para la pelea mientras el sujeto del teléfono tronaba sus dedos preparándose también.

Uno, Dos, Tres… y la alarma sonó eran las seis de la mañana, ¡YUPI! Todo como comenzó termino con un Mike semi excitado sentado en su silla con los rayos del Sol pegándole en la cara, Se levantó de su asiento con las rodillas temblándole y el aroma de aquellos dos hombre impregnada en sus ropas…

FIN


End file.
